


I'm Here for You

by Chizuru_2120



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, P: Ninomiya Kazunari/Matsumoto Jun, T: I'm Here for You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizuru_2120/pseuds/Chizuru_2120
Summary: Jun will always protect Nino.





	I'm Here for You

Jun steps on the elevator tiredly after he reaches his apartment block. Today was hectic for him and there’s nothing more than sleep that he longing right now. The elevator stop at his floor and Jun drag his heavy body to find Nino kneeling in front of his door.

“Nino? What are you doing here?” ask Jun as Nino stand upon seeing the taller man.

“Nothing, it’s just it’s been long since I’m here,” Nino smile and stand aside to let Jun open the door. Jun stares at the older man as he notices that Nino isn’t telling him the truth. The smile that Nino shows earlier isn’t the true smile and Jun can see clear sadness on his eyes.

“Stop staring at me J. Open the door already, its cold here.”

“It’s your fault, why are you wearing thin shirt and doesn’t tell me that you were going to come here,” Jun scold lightly and open the door. He enters the house with Nino tailing behind him.

Jun drop his bag on the couch and head to the kitchen to make a coffee for Nino. After finish, he brings the coffee to the living room to find Nino sitting tiredly on the couch. He hand Nino the mug and sit besides the man.

They sit silently and occasionally sip on the coffee. Jun feels refresh when the coffee make the way through his system. He glances at Nino that barely drinks his coffee and just staring at the empty space. Jun sighs and takes the mug from Nino and places it on the coffee table in front of them.

“You’re not going to tell me why you are so sad?” Jun asks when Nino remains in his earlier state.

“I’m not sad,” deny the older man and Jun know better that Nino is on the verge of crying. Jun pulls him gently to his arm. Nino refusing at first but Jun tightens his hold and rubs Nino’s back caringly. Jun feels Nino’s hand on his front shirt tightens before his shirt wet with Nino’s silent tears.

Jun just continue comforting him without saying anything. He doesn’t want to force Nino into telling him and deep down in his heart he knows the reason of Nino’s sadness. Every time Nino’s sobs getting louder Jun just brings Nino’s body closer to him.

“I’m tired of all this already Jun,” Jun startles at Nino’s sudden voice.

“Sh… I’m here. I will always be here for you,” says Jun as he cups Nino’s teary face and wipes the remaining tears there.

“I’m so tired of this unrequited love already,” Nino continues with his hoarse voice and Jun brings Nino to his arm back.

“What happened?” Jun ask after a while, making sure that Nino is okay to continue.

“He knows that I love him and he say that he doesn’t love me. I know that and I can accept that but why does he give me hope when clearly he will not love me at all?” Nino asks Jun and clearly Jun doesn’t have the answer for that.

“What he did to you?” Jun senses that Nino is hiding something. Nino just keeps silence and avoids Jun’s eyes. Jun eyeing Nino’s body closely and notice that Nino flinches when Jun’s hand land on his thigh.

“Nino, tell me,” Jun warns and notices Nino become panic. Nino tries to distance himself from Jun but Jun manages to grab his wrist. Nino tries to struggle free but Jun keeps him in his place and this time he notice a bruise on Nino’s chest, near his collarbone.

“Nino, tell me the truth, Ohno rape you again right?” Jun asks and trying to keep his voice in control when in fact his insides is boiling with anger.

“No! He doesn’t! It’s not a rape!” Nino denies but Jun knows better.

“That bastard!” Jun scream and run to the door of his apartment, ready to find Ohno and teach him a lesson but Nino manage to grab Jun’s wrist in time.

“Jun, don’t! Please! I don’t want you to fight with him!”

“Let me go Nino! I doesn’t care if he’s my friend or not but I’m not letting him go this time!”

“Jun, please! Don’t do that!”

“No. This time I’ll not listen to you anymore Nino.”

“Jun, please, for me, for Arashi, please don’t do this,” Nino pleas and hugs Jun from behind. Jun’s anger melting as he hears Nino’s voice. He turns around and hugs Nino tightly.

“I promise I will protect you Nino.”

“Thanks Jun-kun. Thanks a lot…”

*

The next day, Jun is trying his best to keep his anger to himself as soon as he sees Ohno walking to their green room. He feels Nino flinches besides him and Jun tightens his hold on Nino’s hand. Nino smile gratefully to him and Jun feel his heart beating faster.

Jun notices how Ohno glance at Nino and every time Ohno try to get near to Nino, Jun wills surely making sure that he will get to Nino earlier than the leader. During the recording, Jun tries to show his usual self and interacts with their leader normally. But he still manages to make sure that Nino will always be in his arm reach.

After the recording end, Jun immediately grabs Nino and head home before Ohno manage to grab a hold of him. Nino doesn’t say anything and just follow Jun. Jun hopes that Nino will understand his selfish action. Jun also hopes that Nino will realize that Ohno doesn’t love him and move on. Or better to notice that Jun is always there, loves him in silence all these years.

The routine stays and Jun tries his best to make sure that he will always there for Nino and Nino is always safe. If not, he will make sure that Nino’s manager will safely send Nino to his destination. Jun also rarely spend his night at his own apartment at he stays at Nino’s to make sure that the older man will always be safe.

It takes a while before the other three band mates notice this situation. Sho just keep silence and eyeing Jun, trying to send a telepathy signal of “what are you doing?” Aiba is being Aiba by teasing them meanwhile Ohno reaction is unreadable to Jun.

But then, after the recording that day, Ohno corners him and Jun knows that this is the point that will decide whether Nino will stay with him or not.

“Jun, can I talk to you?” Ohno asks after making sure that Nino has already left the studio with Aiba and Sho.

“Sure. Let’s go somewhere private okay?” Ohno nods at Jun’s suggestion and follow Jun to take the elevator that brings them on the rooftop.

“So, what is the thing that you want to talk?” ask Jun as they settle down on the bench there.

“I notice that you know about what happened between me and Nino, Jun.”

“Then you know why I am angry with you leader,” Jun tries to control his voice to not yell at his leader.

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to that to him, I’m really drunk that night.”

“It’s not me that you should apologize to leader, and as far as I know you have done it several time already to Nino. Am I right?” Ohno startles at Jun answer but he knows that he deserve all this.

“It’s true and I’m regretting it every time it happened. I didn’t mean to hurt him that bad.”

“But you did!” Jun yells and grabs Ohno’s front shirt and glares at his once favorite leader.

“I’m sorry! I really don’t mean all that!”

“Have you ever loved him leader?”

“I… I…”

“Just tell me the truth!”

“No,” Ohno answers and lowers his head, trying to avoid Jun’s intense glare.

“Then why did you give him a hope and then crush it with your own hand?”

“He’s so precious to me but I realize that I don’t love him in that way. I tried to but the feeling isn’t right. But I’m so selfish that I can’t let him go.”

Jun is so mad but when he thinks about his friendship with Ohno and Nino, he manages to calm down and release Ohno from his grip. He pushes Ohno a little and falls helplessly on the bench.

“You love Nino right, Jun?” Ohno ask after a while. Jun turns to his leader and sees Ohno’s hopeful eyes.

“Tell me Jun so that I will really leave Nino alone and will not hurt him anymore.”

“Yes. I love him. So much that it hurts my heart.”

“Since when did you love me Jun?” Nino’s sudden voice makes Jun and Ohno turn their head to the source. Jun’s heart is beating so fast and his legs threatening to collapse as he sees Nino behind them and he never realizes it until then.

Ohno notices that Nino’s gaze stay on Jun and Ohno realizes that it’s the situation that doesn’t require him to be there. Ohno silently leave as he sees Nino walks slowly to Jun.

Nino’s trembling hands cup Jun’s face and Jun is so sad to see Nino’s sad eyes.

“Jun, tell me please. Is that true about all the things that I heard earlier?”

“Yes. I love you. I love you so much Nino.”

“Since when did you love me J?”

“Since years ago, now and forever,” Jun says determinedly and can’t help the bursting feeling inside him when Nino hugs him.

“Nino?”

“Just stay with me J. Please stay with me. I’ll try to love you.”

“I’m always here for you Nino. And I will make you fall for me. But are you sure with all this?”

“Yes I am. You are always here for me and it’s certain that you’re important for me.”

Jun smiles and drops a kiss on Nino’s head, feeling so glad that his prays for all these years have been answered.

“Thanks J.”

*

Nino is busy in the kitchen when he hears the sound of the door being open. He continue cutting the potatoes when a pair of arm circling his waist from behind. Nino smiles and drops his knife to turn around to hug Jun. Jun chuckles at Nino’s cuteness before dropping a kiss on Nino’s head.

“Welcome home J.”

“I’m home. I miss you so much,” Jun grins when he sees Nino’s cheeks turn red. 

“Miss you too,” Nino say in a tiny voice and Jun’s smile grow wider. Jun backs them a little to the kitchen counter to grab a bouquet of roses and hand it to Nino.

“Happy third anniversary Kazu,” Jun says and kisses Nino’s thin lips gently. Nino smiles into the kiss and feel the happiness engulfs him and his beloved J.

“Happy anniversary J. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jun smiles and drops a kiss on Nino’s forehead before scooping Nino to his arm. Nino yelps and turns red as he realizes Jun bringing him to their bedroom. Nino remembers his cooking and decides that the cooking can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry to Ohmiya fan and Ohno fan to make Ohno like that. I'm new here and this is my first post but hope anyone who read can give a comment for me to improve. Thanks a lot! :D


End file.
